Combat rating system
=Combat rating system= patch 2.0.1 で新たな機構、combat rating が導入された。 これ以前の combat stats（item 上の）というのは百分率ベースであった。 critical strike chance, hit chance, dodge chance, defense skill といった様な具合だ。 こういった item は The Burning Crusade で player の level cap が 70 となった際、 割合で増加するとなると強力になりすぎる為、導入される運びとなった。 Combat Rating type 現在、以下のものに combat rating が採用されている： Combat skills 2% critical strike chance といった固定百分率とは異なり、 combat rating は、level の上昇に伴って低下する可能性がある。 2% crit という固定百分率であれば、どの level であっても同じだが、 28 critical strike rating は、level 34 で 4% crit、 level 60 で 2%、level 70 で 1.27%、となる。 これにより Blizzard には、新たな、そしてより良いアイテムを設計し、追加したとしても 皆が 100% critical strike 率を持ってしまう、等という心配がなくなった。 以下は、level 60 と 70 の combat skill の比較である： patch 2.0.1 の時点では、Weapon Skill は以下の様なものであった： * Weapon Skill は、glancing により失う damage 率を低下させることはなくなった。 * player は、level が上の monster に対して、weapon skill あたり 0.1% の critical strike rating を得る。 patch 2.3 では、Weapon Skill や Feral Combat rating を持っていた全てのアイテムを、この weapon skill と同等の Expertise rating へと変換した。 2.3 PTR からの引用 :"We have added a new stat and associated rating called expertise and expertise rating. Expertise rating converts to expertise at the same rate that weapon skill rating formerly converted at. Each point of expertise reduces the chance for your attacks to be dodged or parried by 0.25%." Weapon/Feral Combat Rating と異なり、Expertise は 20 rating を超える分が逓減することは無い。 この事は、player からすると、hit cap に到達した後は、 Dodge/Parry の mob に対して与えられる damage を高めるために、 Expertise を積み重ねる事が出来るということを意味する。 melee DPS にとって、-parry による恩恵は左程でもなかろう。（相手の背後に居れば、という事だが）。 しかしながら、dodge は多くの damage が消え去る分を埋め合わせてくれる。 Druid の Earthwarden の様な Expertise 付き tanking アイテムは、 Mangle が parry/dodge されてがっかり、という様なことを減らし、 堅実な threat 生成を行なえるので、より有効性が高いだろう。 Expertise は、target の dodge/parry 率によって、"cap" が掛かるので、 mob によって理想的な rating は異なる。 平均的な level 73 mob は、5% 或いは 5.6% であると云われている（議論が分かれている）。 5% dodge には、level 70 の時点で 79 Expertise rating が要求され、 5.6% dodge には、89 Expertise rating が要求される。 Defense skills defense skill と weapon skill の影響というのは、少しだけ複雑になる。 これらの skill が、百分率ベースの効果を与えていることを、 多くの人がまだ理解していない。 例を挙げてみよう。 25 defense skill あたり dodge 率 1%、parry 率 1%、block 率 1% が 得られ、 受けた攻撃が miss となる可能性は 1% 増加し、 物理攻撃による critical hit 率は 1% 減少する。 Block Value は、rating や % ではなく、block 発生時に block 出来る damage の実際の値を示している事に注意しよう。 防御系 rating と比較する事で、相対的な「cost」を示せる事が分かるだろうか。 weapon skill も、攻撃側から見て同様の効果を与える。 アイテムは、直接的な skill ではなく、skill rating を与えることになり、 それが実際の skill 上昇に変換される。 以下は、それぞれの効果を 1% 得るために必要となる defense rating の値である： *Parry は 2.1 patch で変更され、1% parry に必要な rating が 25% 削減された。これ以前の必要 rating は、level 70 時点で 31.54 rating であった。 Resilience Resilience は、あらゆるタイプの Critical hit（player または mob からの物理・魔法の両方）効果を抑制する。 resilience には、三つの構成要素がある。 critical hit を受ける確率が x''% 減少し、 crit を受けたときの damage を 2 ''x % 軽減し、 DoT によって受ける最終的な damage を x'' % 軽減する。 2.4 では、resilience に効果が追加され、mana が吸収されたり、burn されたりする量を 2''x% 軽減する。 x'' は、resilience rating によって得られる百分率の resilience である。 PvE tank は通常、crit を全く受けないのに十分な +defense 値を有しており、 PvE においては、warrior にとってさほど重要な stat というわけではない。 しかし、Druid にとっては別な話があるので、下記の覚書を参照の事。 覚書： feral tanking druid にとっては、crit 無効を達成するに当たっては、 resilience が defense より有効となりうる。 level 70 で、Survival of the Fittest を取っている場合、 2.6% crit を克服する必要がある。 60 defense rating = (-1%crit,+1%miss,+1%dodge,+1%parry,+1%block) 39.4 resilience rating = (-1%crit,-2%crit damage) 14.7 agi = (+1%dodge,+0.58%crit,+29.4 armor) この結果から、crit-immune druid となるのが目的であれば、 60 defense rating を 39.4 resilience rating + 29.4 agi に入れ替えることが出来る。 これが、2% dodge となる（=1% miss + 1% dodge）為である。 このことについて、Attack table も参照の事。 そして、この入れ替えによって、同じ crit immunity を得られ、 さらに、少し高めの damage 緩和効果を得られる。 Attribute#Agility Agility を利用しているため、 追加的に（こちらからの）crit や armor 値も得られることになる。 これらはいずれも、feral tank には有効である。 defense rating や resilience 付きの armor や weapon についている普通の stat を見てみると、 defense よりも resilience によって、crit immunity を実現するほうが簡単だ。 このことは、warrior や paladin には当てはまらない。 feral druid と違って、block, parry が行なえるから、defense rating をより有効に使えるからだ。 Leveling level が上がった時には、同じ効果を得るために必要な rating の数値は増加することになる。 例えば、現在の Agility の現実装は、同じ crit 率を得るためには、より多くの agility を要求されることになる。 Combat Rating Formula 以下の式は 1% bonus を得るために必要となる rating の値を得るものである。 これらは、二つのソースから出てきており、 一つはクライアントに納まっている数値、 もう一つは、Rating Buster の作者により追加テストが行なわれたもので、 完全に正確なものである（method は、32bit 浮動小数点の誤差、或いは 10^{-7} の範囲内で同じ値を得る）。 Dodge 率を除き、全ての値は以下の式で計算される。thumb|500px|Ratings 変換グラフ Level 1 から 10 \frac{\mathrm{base}}{26} Level 10 から 60 \mathrm{base} \frac{\mathrm{level}-8}{52} Level 60 から 70 \mathrm{base}\frac{82}{262-3\times\mathrm{level}} Patch 2.1 より、Dodge 率は、以下の様に計算される： Level 1 から 34 \frac{\mathrm{base}}{2} Level 34 から 60 \mathrm{base}\frac{\mathrm{level}-8}{52} Ratings 計算機 Ingame * '''Rating Buster' - item の Combat Rating を計算してくれる addon (Curse | WoWInt)。 Online AmpWow に online 計算機がある。 http://www.ampwow.com/wow/viewRatings Firefox 2.0.0.3 では動作せず、IE 6 SP2 や 7.0 ではうまく動く。 Excel 現在の stat rating と level をセルに入力するだけで、計算してくれる。 Ratings Calculator Historical note 【訳注】上ですでに書いてあるのと同じようなことなので、略。 Prior to version 2.0.1, item bonuses didn't use the Combat Ratings System. Instead, items had equip and on-use bonuses that increased the underlying value directly. For example, instead of increasing the wearer's Crit Rating by 14 and the wearer's Dodge Rating by 12, the old pre-2.0.1 Stormshroud Shoulders added +1% to the wearer's Crit chance and +1% to the wearer's Dodge chance. When Blizzard made the conversion to 2.0.1, all existing items with the old +crit%, +defense, etc. values were converted to their equivalent values in the new Ratings system scaled for a level 60 character. For example, an item that previously gave +10 Defense Skill now gives +15 Defense Rating. (Conversions that would have resulted in a fractional Rating were rounded down to the nearest whole number; e.g. an item that previously gave +3 Defense Skill now gives +4 Defense Rating.) See also * Formulas:Item Values * Attack table